Tank
Help us out! Populate this wiki with some tanks using the Infobox templates. Just copy the template usage, paste it into a new page, and start populating data! Tanks are used for combat in Super Battle Tactics. When a player first creates an account, they are given a choice of one of three starter tanks, which are all Uncommon Assault tanks. They are then gifted a Common Defense tank and a Common Speed tank. Thereafter, tanks can be acquired by building them using a variety of Parts, as rewards during Events, or from Contracts. Tanks come in four varieties: Assualt, Defense, Speed, and Hover. Assault tanks tend to do a lot of damage, but never have First Strike chance. Defense tanks tend to have more health and do very little damage, but typically have at least one First Strike chance, and very frequently have Specials. Speed tanks tend to have very little health, but typically have at least two First Strike chances, while rarely having Specials. Hover tanks tend to do a lot of damage, and typically have at least three First Strike chances (albeit these are the lowest rolls instead of the highest), and only occasionally have Specials. Tanks come in four ranks: Common, Uncommon, Rare, and Super Rare. All tanks start at level 1, with masherCommon and Uncommon tanks maxing out at level 6, while Rare and Super Rare tanks max out at level 10. Common tanks cost Scrap. Uncommon tanks cost Scrap and Steel. Rare tanks cost Scrap, Steel, and some amount of a Rare Part. Super Rare tanks cost Scrap, Steel, some amount of a Rare Part, and and some amount of a Core (these are specific to the tank being built). Obviously, higher ranked tanks tend to have better stats than lower ranked tanks, and also more frequently feature Specials, but are more difficult to obtain due to the higher costs and scarcity of specific parts required. Super Rare tanks which are acquired as event prizes are sometimes referred to as Prize Rare. League Tanks League tanks are unlocked by achieving a specific Tier. Each Tier allows the player to construct between one and three League tanks, with the lower Tiers unlocking more tanks than the higher Tiers. Once a player has built all tanks unlocked at a given Tier, they receive a special prize, which is typically a sum of money and Gems. The League tanks unlocked vary in rarity, with the highest concentration of Common tanks in the lowest Tiers, and the highest concentration of Super Rare tanks in the highest Tiers. The Rare Parts used to construct League tanks are Assault Coils, Defense Grids, Speed Matrices, and Hover Coils, and many many more like Rip Tide core. Contract Tanks Some tanks can only be obtained through contracts. These tanks are basically rare, but are listed as uncommon. Exclusive Tanks Exclusive tanks do not need to be unlocked to be built, but are always either Rare or Super Rare. Additionally, the Rare Part used to construct Exclusive tanks is the Exclusive Rare Part, which can only be obtained as an Event reward or via a Contract. This makes Exclusive tanks, as the name implies, somewhat exclusive. Event Tanks There are two major types of Event tank: the kind players build during an Event, and the kind that are rewarded to the top players and/or Clubs at the end of an Event. Event tanks are never Common, and the Rare Part used to build them varies by Event. Category:Common Category:Uncommon Category:Rare Category:Super Rare Category:Prize Rare